


Enchantment

by RivalSilver



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Fluff, ballroom!au, im so weak for corlas yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/RivalSilver
Summary: "I wish to know your name."





	

**Author's Note:**

> people liked it a lot on tumblr, so i decided to share it here! c:
> 
> [fic art by the lovely katetetete! THANK YOU SO MUCH!](http://katetetete.tumblr.com/post/144162647061/i-wish-to-know-your-name-corrin-please-tell)

    The tone of the violin’s strings, echoing through the large hall provided quite the melodic tone. Soon afterwards, the delicate addition of the piano mixed in, along with other wind instruments that eventually drew up the orchestra that set along one end of the hall. It was typical dance music: soft, harmonious, and it provided for much of the ball’s central theme. Couples quickly – yet elegantly – arrived to the dance floor of the large hall, beginning to crowd up as they danced in rhythm to the music.

    One fine, young woman – who dressed in only the finest fabrics – trotted over to him, bowed, and smiled. The lingering gaze in her eyes told him what he feared: she wished to have this dance with him. Politely, he rose a gloved hand up, halting her, then shook his head, not a single word uttered. It was quite the powerful response, despite no dialogue, and how such a response could leave this woman so guffawed in disbelief was beyond him. But the young woman acknowledged the setting, the situation, and the possibility that perhaps _he_ was awaiting someone else to share this dance with was all it took for her to gain her composure. She bowed once more – this time in salutation – and bid off her condolences after a swift turn of her body. Satisfied, she was not, but _he_ had other matters to attend to.

    The same gloved hand that halted that young woman was now carding through his steel blue hair. Pine green eyes scanned the area, eyebrows knitted together in what appeared to be annoyance. His attire consisted of a black tuxedo – a tailcoat with two lengthy tails behind him, six front buttons in vertical formation, three on either side of the coat itself, and a breast pocket on the left side of his chest. Underneath was a white, wing collared dress shirt, with a simple white bow tie wrapped around the collar and his neck, accompanied by a white waistcoat. At the ends of his wrists were some simple silver cuff links, and white gloves on his hands. The bottom consisted of black pleated dress pants, belt, and some black tux shoes. Young Silas, unknown to himself, looked absolutely stunning in many eyes that could not help in stealing a peek or two at him.

    Silas was oblivious to it all, for he did not seem to pay any mind to the unwanted attention he was receiving from many ends of the hall. His facial expression showed longing now – it had been quite the amount of time since he had arrived to the ball, and yet, the one he sought was nowhere in spectacle.

    He had seen her a few times at the previous ball the kingdom hosted. And on the final moment he managed to obtain to speak directly to her, all the gentleman could obtain as vital information from her was a greeting. Many had welcomed him that night, a majority from unwanted spectators, but she was different in every aspect. Her voice, so symphonic to the ear – and soul. Her stunning smile; pink, plump lips curved up into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen bestowed upon such a lovely maiden. It left him spellbound, during their scarce bump-in. They had but mere moments to exchange little words, as she was under some sort of surveillance, and there was not much he could do in terms of actually getting time alone with her.

    Here he was, hoping. That one speck of hope lingering inside that perhaps he just _might_ have a chance to see her on this fine evening, stop her, and maybe ask how her day had been. Comment on how lovely she looked the last time he had seen her. Or comment on how she looked now. Or for her _name_.

    The one vital piece of information he had no knowledge about, yet the mere view of her had him entranced.

    The song had ended. Another ensued. Silas was growing anxious. Perhaps she would not be joining the evening’s festivities? He gazed left and right, soft eyes scanning the crowds, but found nothing – no long, silver hair floating down her back in such a gorgeous manner. That, he remembered crystal clearly. Silver hair was rare, as he had never met any other maiden with that color of hair. He also thought back to those mesmerizing red eyes – presented to him sharply, like a pair of the most dazzling rubies. They held their own glint – one that expressed utter glee.

    Walking about, he continued to search for his awaiting lady, his nonchalance eloquently striding with him, avoiding the eyes of any other woman who was not the one he pursued. _Silver hair. Red eyes. Silver hair. Red eyes. Sil—_

    Parted lips emitted a gasp only audible to the host. Silas halted in his tracks after going around through the most crowded area, and now was towards the opposite end of the hall. His gloved hands balled up, unbeknownst to himself, as his eyes widened at the beautiful view before him.

    She had that loving silver hair pinned up, exposing that slender neck of hers, that was dolled with a simple silver necklace. The sleeves hung loosely from just under her elbows, and the dress from her bosom spouted into a heart shape just above her breasts, reaching to her back and cutting off below her shoulder blades. The skirt of the gown itself wasn’t _too_ puffy, which actually suited and complimented her curvaceous figure, and it had no design – it was a simple, silvery gown that flowed down and puffed up enough for her to look like an actual princess. To top it off, were the elbow length gloves, which hands were now clasped together. She gazed to her right, pursing her red lips, as if she was afraid of being there.

    Silas hesitated. Step by step, each moment he would get closer to his awaiting damsel, each moment his shyness and worry would flourish. Would she _want_ to talk to him? Would he scare her away? Would he—no.

_No._ He had finally found her. There was no turning back.

    His steps were more urgent now, and before he was able to comprehend, Silas stood in front of the young woman, eyes wide and one hand clasped to his back in a gentlemanly manner. He pressed his two feet together, stood up straight, and bowed, taking the woman by surprise at his mannerisms. Though still bowed a bit forward, his head tilted up, green eyes glistering through the peculiar fringe he had sticking upward in such an attractive style, now warm on her.

    “Good evening,” he greeted her with an uttermost warm tone that sounded like velvet to her ears. The hand that was at his side extended up, aloft in the air between them begging for her hand.

    Her heart raced at his greeting, and one hand rose to her chest, fingertips aligned to her soft skin where her necklace was at, wary of his choice of words. A blush crept at her cheeks. He was simply divine. Handsome. Charming. _Sexy_. “H-how do you do?” she peeped out, surprised at the stutter that slipped through.

    What had her beet red was that chuckle that rumbled through his throat and out his mouth. Gods, it was so enthralling. She _liked_ it. Very much.

    He merely smiled – which immediately had the young woman gasp under her breath at receiving such an invitation. He still waited for her hand as he finally asked her what he had been wanting to ask her for quite some time now. “May I have this dance?”

    It took her a moment, but young woman slipped her hand with his, gloves and all. She nodded, and soon, felt Silas pulling her a bit more away from the wall near them to reach the music. One hand at her waist, and the other grasping her hand, the two began to dance, step by step, flawlessly following each other’s movements.

    And as they danced, he had whispered into her ear, “I wish to know your name.”

    “Corrin. Please, tell me yours.”

    “Silas.”

    He found her, his awaiting woman, and danced with her throughout the remainder of the evening, never leaving her side. 


End file.
